


Lips of an Angel

by Obsessive_mishamigo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Attempted Suicide, Bad Relationship, Broken, Human!Lucifer, Inspired by Music, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, human!Gabriel, lips of an angel by hinder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessive_mishamigo/pseuds/Obsessive_mishamigo
Summary: Sam gets a call from his ex in the middle of the night saying he has been abused. Sam tries so desperately to help.Based on the song 'Lips of an Angel' By Hinder.





	Lips of an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> *WARNING*  
> Talks of attempted suicide. NOT detailed.

It was 1:30 am and Sam woke up to his phone ringing. He quickly and quietly answered his phone as not to wake up the person sleeping next to him. “Hello?” he said sleepily.

“Sam?” The voice on the other end sounded like they had been crying.

“Gabe?” Sam asked. “Why are you calling me so late?”

“I really need to talk to someone, and well… hearing you always makes me feel better.” Gabe sniffled.

Sam got out of bed and went into a different room. “Lucifer is in the next room, so I have to whisper. Why are you crying? Is everything okay?”

“It’s Kali.” Gabe stopped holding back tears long ago. “Sammy…” He didn’t know what else to do so he might as well say it. “She’s been abusing me. She comes home drunk and takes out all of his anger on me.”

“Gabe…” Sam’s voice was airy and light. “You know I would do anything to help you. What can I do?” 

“Sam.” All that needed to be told was said in that one single word, “Sam.” All the feelings Sam had for Gabe, all the time they spent together, came rushing back to him.

“It’s really good to hear your voice saying my name, Angel,” Sam whispered into the phone.

Hearing Sam call him Angel made him want to cry even more. “Sometimes I wish she was you, Sam. I miss you.”

“Angel…” Sam began to say.

“Sam, stop.” Gabe choked back his words. “Please don’t. It hurts too much.” 

“Gabe…” Sam was struggling to find the words to say. “Gabe, I still love you.” 

The other end of the phone went silent. A few moments went by before anyone talked again. “I have to go,” Gabe quietly said then without warning hung up the phone. Sam could only hold the phone to his chest, praying that Gabe would call back. He needed to make sure he was okay. But after ten minutes of no phone call, he gave up hope and decided to text him. 

[S] 1:40 am - Gabe, please call me. 

[G] 1:41am - I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have to worry about me anymore. You are with Lucifer. 

[S] 1:42 am - And you are with Kali. That doesn’t make me care for you any less.

[G] 1:43 am - Sam

[G] 1:43 am - I’m sorry…

[S] 1:44 am - Gabe?

[S] 1:46 am - Gabe?

[S] 1:50 am - Gabe please answer me.

[S] 2:15 am - Gabe you are worrying me, please answer me.

[S] 2:45 am - … please.

[S] 3:12 am - Angel… Answer me…

[G] 3:26 am - I’m sorry I bothered you. I won’t bother you again. Or anyone else again. I love you, Sam. Goodbye…

[S] 3:27 am - Gabe? What did you mean by that?

[S] 3:28 am - Gabe? Don’t do anything stupid, please! I love you!

[S] 3:29 am - Oh God, please answer me, Gabe!

Sam sat on his couch, phone sitting next to him. Tears formed in his eyes. But he remained silent as not to disturb Lucifer in the next room. Hours had passed and still no phone call. Sam had fallen asleep on the couch, phone in hand. Only to awake to another phone call. He didn’t even bother to check the caller ID.

“Gabe? Tell me you are okay, please!” Sam quickly answered.

“Is this Sam Winchester?” an unfamiliar voice on the other end said.

“Yes? May I ask who this is?” 

“This is Doctor Stein. You were listed as an emergency contact for a Mr. Gabriel Bradbury. He was admitted to Sioux Falls General this morning. He is in stable condition, but I must warn you, Mr. Winchester, he suffered severe blood loss. He isn’t awake yet, but as his emergency contact you can come see him.”

Sam listened to every single word the Doctor said, holding back tears. He was given all the information he needed to see Gabe then called into work citing a family emergency. He didn’t even bother leaving a note for Lucifer. 

“Room 519?” he frantically asked a nurse at the desk, who promptly pointed the way for him. Being respectful of the hospital, Sam only walked quickly, when every instinct he had was to run to him. Sam froze in place as soon as he got to the door of room 519. He could no longer hold back the pain in his eyes. “Gabe…” He felt like his heart was in his stomach. He quietly approached the side of his bed. Sam pulled the chair that was nearby closer to the bed. “Angel, I’m so sorry. I should have called you right back. I should have…” Sam cried as he reached for Gabe’s hand and held it. “I need you to wake up please.” He lifted Gabe’s hand and kissed it. He sat there for what felt like hours, holding Gabe’s hand and praying for him to wake up. 

“Sa...Sam?” Gabe’s voice was quiet and weak. “Is that you?” 

“Shhh, you don’t need to talk,” Sam tried to look strong for Gabe. 

“Who the hell are you?” A stern voice came from the doorway. “And why are you holding my boyfriend’s hand?” The Woman stomped over to where the men were. 

“Kali, please, not right now,” Gabe pleaded. 

“This? This is Kali?” Sam was starting to get angry. He let go of Gabe’s hand and stood up, ready to go toe to toe with her. 

“Yes, I’m Kali. I happen to be Gabe’s girlfriend..and you are?” Kali was getting cocky.

“I’m the man who is about to kick your ass if you don’t get out of here.” Sam wanted to push Kali, but knew never to touch a girl. 

“Sam, don’t,” Gabe tried to reason with him. But it didn’t work. Right as Gabe spoke, Kali punched Sam right in the face. Gabe jumped a little in his bed at the sight of the impact and seeing Sam fall to the ground. He let out a little whimper as Kali stepped closer. He secretly pushed the call button and held it down, signaling he needed help. “Kali, please don’t.” His breath was increasing in speed. It didn’t take long for a nurse to run in and see Sam on the ground with blood coming out of an obviously broken nose, as he held his face. 

She ran to the nearest phone, “Yes, I need security. Room 519. STAT.” She hung up the phone and went to attend to Sam. Security arrived faster than the nurse did. Gabe told them what had happened, and Kali was escorted off the property and informed she was now banned and could never return. 

Sam returned about half an hour later, all patched up. “Angel,” Sam sat back down with Gabe. 

“Sam, why do you still care about me after I broke your heart?” Gabe couldn’t even look at Sam. 

“Because I still love you,” Sam didn’t even hesitate to answer that question. 

“What about Lucifer?” Gabe looked back with sadness in his golden brown eyes. 

“What about him? I don’t love him, Angel. I love you.” Sam took Gabe’s hand again, trying his best to avoid the bandages on his wrist. He leaned over the bed and gently kissed Gabe, who hesitated at first but reciprocated the kiss. 

“I’m sorry, Sammykins. I…” his words choked in his throat. “You deserve better than me. You always have.” Gabe looked away so Sam couldn’t see the tears in his eyes. 

“Is that why you left me?” He turned his face back so he could see him again. “Angel,” Sam gulped down a lump in his throat. “How you could you think that?” 

“I never felt good enough for you. How could I? Look at me. I don’t deserve you.” He closed his eyes and put his head back on the pillow. 

 

There was a moment of silence. “Do you love her?” Sam asked him quietly.

Gabe took in a deep breath. “No,” his eyes met Sam’s again. “You are the one I love.” Sam couldn’t help but kiss Gabe again. This time more passionately. 

“Come back home, Gabe. Please, Angel?” He wasn’t about to take no for an answer. Gabe didn’t say anything but instead nodded. “I love you,” Sam whispered into Gabe’s mouth as he kissed him again.


End file.
